


你也是他的玩物

by paristhepilot



Series: 肮脏的成人童话 [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, 一点点B/D, 三人行, 可能吧, 很轻微的捆绑, 很重的Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: “他们在玩一个恶心而肮脏的游戏，却不知道你正看得津津有味。”干脆写成一个系列好了具体看Tag吧PWP





	你也是他的玩物

你看不清那人的脸，只知道他是个黑头发的，却能清清楚楚地看到姜红色头发的主唱红肿着眼圈，颤抖着趴在床上，他的脸埋在胳膊里，腰塌着，屁股却像狗一样撅在半空中。  
他们趁你嗨大了，在玩一个恶心而肮脏的游戏，却不知道你正看得津津有味。  
“不能射。”男人用指甲划过主唱的皮肤，从尾椎向上，沿着脊椎缓慢地移动，主唱颤抖着躲闪，那人毫不犹豫地一巴掌扇在他的屁股上，白皙的皮肤上留下一个火辣的红印，很是显眼，你的主唱疼得想要大喊，却咬住了自己的胳膊，只发出一声幼兽一般的呜咽。他抖得更厉害了，流出的前液打湿了一大片床单。男人掐住了他的屁股，他听话地扭动起来，调整自己的姿势，屁股翘得更高，往男人的掌心里送，好像是个乖巧认错的孩子，努力地表现自己，好得到爸爸手里的糖果。男人哼笑一声，用力地玩弄起他的屁股，他就在那人揉捏的时候，迎合着发出哆哆嗦嗦的呻吟。就好像是特地展示给你看的，那人扒开了他的屁股，露出里面粉嫩的肉。你盯着那仿佛在呼吸一般一开一合的屁眼错不开眼珠。  
你竟然硬了。  
主唱在压抑他的喘息，但刚才吸进去的海洛因却把那悉悉索索的动静放大到让你的耳膜阵痛，你好像也被扇了一巴掌，羞耻感替代了疼痛，火辣辣的，怂恿你肿胀的阴茎再硬一点，你伸手解开了裤子。  
男人把脸埋进主唱的屁股中间，强行塞进了他的舌头，他用舌头操主唱的屁股，舔弄的时候发出啧啧水声，主唱再也压不住自己的声音，发出一阵黏在一起的呻吟，他听起来就是一杯化成奶昔的圣代。男人掐住他的大腿，把他拉得更开。主唱失去了平衡，整个人瘫倒在床上，男人就一把揽过他的腰，逼着他继续撅屁股，你的主唱就像是一条输了还跑不掉的花豹，被对手压在身子下面折磨。  
他呜咽着，想要往前爬着逃开，又左右扭动，用床单蹭他的阴茎，男人发现了，又狠狠扇了你的主唱一巴掌，响亮又干脆的声音吓得你一哆嗦，主唱却尖叫着射了出来，整个人通了电一般得抽搐。  
“我说过你不能射，这是你自找的。”男人说着解下腰带，你摒住了呼吸，看到你的主唱拼命地摇头，浸湿了汗水的头发黏在他的嘴角，“不听话的孩子必须接受惩罚。”  
你知道他肯定吓坏了，这是那个操蛋的狗屎父亲最喜欢的惩罚，可你此时却一点都不心疼你的男孩，他今天唱得一塌糊涂，声音嘶哑还非要疯了一般、不要命地吼，看到在台上嚣张得不可一世的小混蛋现在抖得像是寒风中一片枯黄到要碎掉的叶子，只让你感到满足。  
你是个混账，这种感觉却让你更硬了，你伸手握住自己，撸动起来。  
那个男人把你的主唱捆在了床上，脚腕分别和两侧的床柱绑在一起，他被舔得松松张开，还泛着口水光泽的屁眼暴露在你眼前。你对着那块嫩肉加速撸动。皮带每每打在他身上，他的屁股就绷紧一下，张开的入口猛地缩进，你就跟着握紧自己的阴茎。主唱在前几下皮带的时候破口大骂，男人也不反驳，只是冷笑着后又加了一鞭子，叠压在刚才的红肿之上，主唱再张口就带了哭腔。  
你硬得发疼，快感挤压在小腹，你拉扯自己的卷发，头皮拽得酸痛，但这远远不够，你突发奇想，掐住了自己阴茎的根部，指甲深深陷进肉柱里，疼痛让你的阴茎一下疲软了下去，但你好爽，疼痛带来的精神高潮似乎远超过射精，你开始想像那人的皮带也抽在自己身上，把大腿打得肿起一层，屁股也是，汗津津的皮肤发烫发紧。你觉得自己一定是疯了，需要再打一针。  
男人抽了你的主唱整整十下，姜红色头发的男孩到最后已经没有力气再喊叫，他的头发被他混着眼泪吃进了嘴里，他的眼神涣散，在男人抽下最后几下的时候，无意识地张嘴哼哼。男人最后把他从床上抱了起来，他像是个破布娃娃，任凭男人折腾。男人就坐在床边，把你的主唱放在自己的两腿之间，挨了打的皮肤重重地压在床单上，你的主唱又哭了起来。他哭得哆嗦着打嗝，你就直直地看进他涣散的瞳孔，也不担心他能看清你。  
男人把尿一样地握住怀里男孩的阴茎，你的主唱想要推开他的手，男人便哄孩子一样冲他嘘声，一手把他的两条胳膊一起抓到身后，另一只手不顾主唱拼命地摇头，慢悠悠地替他撸起来，你又硬了，索性也就跟着他的节奏，撸动自己。你的主唱在男人话里哼哼唧唧地呻吟，带着哭腔，又满是情欲，他没撑多久就又射在了男人的掌心里。  
但你还需要更多，你用力掐住自己的大腿，尖锐的感觉让你的后脑跟着大腿一起疼，你这时候对上男人浅灰色的眼睛，你认出他了。他是盯上了猎物的野兽，已经盘算好追捕路线，而你这才意识到，原来你也是他的玩物。


End file.
